No Wasted Angel
by Together-we-can-rebuild-ShinRa
Summary: Dean and Cas have to crack a demon but They have more on their minds than just getting that info... (Destiel)


Dean awoke to the incessant beeping of the alarm going off next to his ear. Groaning and turning over he hit the off button, then turned over to the other side and peered sleepily towards the other bed. The bed that should contain his brother but seemed to be empty and made up, the corners tucked in, the top smoothed with military precision.

Swinging his legs out from underneath the covers, Dean sat up and reached for his clothes. Pulling on his jeans and slipping his t-shirt on over his head he heard the door open then close, heard footsteps moving across the room towards him, then, turned round to look just as a brown paper bag full of cheeseburger hit him in the face.

"Sorry Dean, didn't expect you to turn round just at that moment."

"When the hell _did_ you expect me to turn around Sam? Right after some creature attacked me from behind?"

"Relax, ok. I brought you breakfast."

Dean relented.

"Why were you out so early anyway?"

Sam picked moodily at his salad.

"I just couldn't sleep, got up and went for a run, found breakfast. You're welcome, by the way."

Dean grunted.

A sudden voice coming from the corner of the room startled Sam and Dean from their quiet contemplations,

"I need your help."

The voice and come from the sudden appearance of an angel in a loosely knotted tie and an ever present Mac. Castiel, known more affectionately as Cas by Sam and Dean, was never very good at subtlety, and often appeared without any preamble asking for help from the two hunters.

"What is it this time Cas?" asked Dean with a longing look at the half eaten burger, knowing that he wouldn't be eating the rest of it.

"I have a demon trapped. I need information from it."

Sam gazed at the angel with questioning eyes.

"Why do you need us then?"

Cas looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment.

"Actually I don't need you. Just Dean."

Dean understood at once.

"You want my skills at torture."

"Yes, I'm sorry to put this on you but I have no choice."

Cas leant over and touched Dean's forehead. Sam sighed as Cas and Dean disappeared from the room. He took his phone out of his pocket and waited.

Dean blinked his eyes rapidly to accustom them to the sudden gloom surrounding him. He appeared to be in a large warehouse. Ancient rusted over machinery and cobwebs the only inhabitants of a once bustling workplace, now gone out of business, its occupants moved on to other work or long dead.

Dean picked out the angel in the gloom and said gruffly, "Where are we? And where's this demon?"

Cas was already striding off towards the rear of the large room. "In a room in the back. I put wards around it so I couldn't take us directly too it."

Dean followed close behind.

They entered a door with a Sigel painted on the front and immediately Dean's eyes were drawn to the centre. There, chained to a chair, bolted down in the middle of the room, with a large devils trap painted on the ceiling above was the demon. It was hard to judge the size of the thing sitting in the chair but he looked big. Big enough to tower over Deans six foot one. He had muscles. Not just muscles but muscles upon muscles, his dark skin stretched tight, veins standing out, sweat glistening and beading on his arms neck and face. He saw Dean and started to laugh. His voice a low rumble.

"This is who you brought to get me to talk."

He laughed again, carelessly, like he was sharing a joke down the pub.

Dean turned around and walked out of the room, Cas following behind.

"This guy, this is who you want me to torture? He looks as if he will eat me if I go near him."

Cas looked affronted.

"I assure you he is securely held. And I doubt he would be able to eat you all that effectively even if he wasn't."

Dean gave Cas a look. If he didn't know Cas better he would guess he was being facetious, He knew, however, from experience, that the angel was deadly serious.

"It was an expression Cas. Ok. I'll do it."

Dean took his phone out of his pocket.

"First though where are we, I need to tell Sam.

Three hours had passed and the demon didn't look like he was going to be giving up any information soon. That same low rumbling laugh had issued from it every time Dean tried something new. Holy water, Knives with salt poured on the blades, Ruby's knife, even Castiel's angel sword. Nothing seemed to faze this thing, and Dean was exhausted.

He leant against the door with Cas looking at him critically. Dean was grimy, sweat and black streaks covered his face, blood splatters turned his t-shirt a dark crimson.

Dean lifted himself off the door and walked over to an old sink, hoping that it still had plumbing. He turned the tap and after a few seconds of banging and gurgling a thin stream of rust coloured water started to trickle out. He left the tap running for a few more seconds until a stream of clear water was pouring from the tap. He lowered his head and scooping his hands under the water, doused himself, refreshing and cleansing his face.

"I don't know if I can do this Cas. This guy is tough, maybe too tough. It might just be best to kill him and have done. Find someone else we can get some information out of."

"No Dean. We must continue."

"I Wish I could, but I just don't think I have it in me."

Cas looked at Dean critically.

"I can re-energise you."

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I can think of another way for you to re-energise me. One that doesn't use angel magic. Or at least not that kind of angel magic."

A smile played around the edge of Castiel's lips.

"Now, Here?"

Dean studied the angel for a moment.

"Yes, I could do with the release after the last few hours."

Cas nodded his understanding and walked towards Dean with a measured look. Expectant and a little bit excited. This was always a pleasurable moment, just before. The anticipation. The longing. The expectation and the almost thereness about the situation. He enjoyed his encounters with Dean immensely; it was hard however, finding excuses to get him away from Sam. He worried sometimes that Sam suspected something was going on between the two of them, hadn't they almost been caught last week. They had just finished dressing when he walked in. He saw the startled looks on their faces but didn't ask. Did he know Cas wondered? But he shouldn't be thinking about Sam right now. Not with Dean in front of him. Not with Dean so close.

Cas had walked up to Dean and slipped his coat off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. Dean reached out and undid the tie from around Cas's neck and tossed it aside. He then started undoing the buttons of his shirt while Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, sliding his hands under the waistband of his jeans and bringing them round to the front so he could undo the button. He had time to do this didn't he? Yes. Sam wouldn't be able to get here for at least another hour, even driving fast. They had almost been caught last time though. Five minutes earlier and he would have caught them at it. Thirty seconds earlier and they would still have been in a state of undress. He almost wished that they had been caught. At least then there would be none of this sneaking around. He wondered if Sam already knew and was just waiting for the right time to bring it up. Why was he thinking about Sam now? Cas had just undone his jeans and dropped them to the floor and he was thinking about his brother? He concentrated on the task at hand.

Cas's fingers ran around the inside of the elastic of Deans boxers giving him a shiver of excitement. Suddenly all thoughts of Sam disappeared as he moved his head closer to Castiel's and kissed him. Deep, longingly. He unbuttoned Cas's trousers and pulled down his underwear, Cas wiggling slightly so they would fall to the ground. Cas did the same to Dean's. Dean slowly ran his hand down Castiel brushing against his chest and his stomach. Dean pulled away from the kiss he was sharing with his angel and with a slight smile and knelt down. Castiel slowly put his lead back and let out a low moan of pleasure.

Dean rolled off Cas And reached over for his Jeans. Cas did they same and they got dressed, both in comfortable silence, both looking at the other out of the corner of their eye as they got dressed, watching the sudden appearance and disappearance of flesh on the others body.

Dean looked down at the stain on the floor for a moment then wiped dust over it with his boot.

It wouldn't do for Sam to see this he thought.

Dean looked thoughtfully at the door, behind which sat an uncrackable demon.

"Right, I don't think we are going to get anything out of him. Let's just kill it and go."

Dean walked purposefully towards the door.


End file.
